


Two Karasuno Crows Become Karasuno Chicks

by chewdough



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Nishinoya's background info), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ch. 278, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kid Nishinoya Yuu, Kid Tanaka Ryuunosuke, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Tsukishima Kei is soft for kids, attempted humor, but not really, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough
Summary: “Holy shit.”“Daichi! Don’t curse in front of the kids!”OrNishinoya and Tanaka turn into children.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu & Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Two Karasuno Crows Become Karasuno Chicks

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while in the car and really wanted to write it, so I did. Feel free to give constructive criticism!

It was a typical Saturday, the sun was shining brightly onto the park, with a soft breeze that helped balance the heat out. Asahi was sitting on a bench, waiting for Nishinoya and Tanaka.  
  
The trio had planned to hang out in the park, just ‘going along with the flow and doing things like eating ice cream, chasing ducks, maybe even babysitting some children’ was what Nishinoya and Tanaka had said.  
  
And boy, they were right. They definitely jinxed it.  
  
While Asahi was waiting, he saw two kids walking around the park, and it looked like they were lost. The ace was a bit skeptical about approaching them, worried that people might see him as a predator, but he didn’t want to just leave them there either, so he decided to sacrifice his reputation.  
  
“Woah, you’re older than me? But you’re so small!” one of the kids yelled. He had an overgrown buzz cut that seemed awfully familiar, but Asahi couldn’t pinpoint where he’d seen it.  
  
“I’m still growing!” the other kid said indignantly. He had dark hair that reached around the nape of his neck. “You probably won’t grow anymore!”  
  
“Will to!”  
  
“Will not!”  
  
“Will to!”  
  
“Will not!”  
  
“Hey, are you kids lost?” Asahi interrupted, speaking with the nicest voice he could muster.  
  
When both of the kids turned around, he stumbled. The smaller boy had a blond tuft in the center of his bangs and looked just like Nishinoya, but much younger, and the other boy looked exactly like kid Tanaka in the pictures Saeko had shown to the team. No wonder his hair was familiar!  
  
“N-Nishinoya? Tanaka?” Asahi stammered, immediately bringing out his phone to dial Daichi’s number.  
  
“How does he know our names?” the possibly-kid-Tanaka asked possibly-kid-Nishinoya in a hushed tone.  
  
Possibly-kid-Nishinoya just shook his head, eyes wide in shock.  
  
“Wait wait, I won’t kidnap you or anything,” Asahi explained desperately, waiting for Daichi to pick up.  
  
That seemed to make it worse though.  
  
“That’s so creepy, let’s run Yuu!” possibly-kid-Tanaka shouted, possibly-kid-Nishinoya nodding quickly.  
  
“Wait, no! I know your family members!” the ace explained desperately. If they were actually Nishinoya and Tanaka, he couldn’t let them out of his sight.  
  
The two kids stopped in their tracks and stared at him, eyes big and curious.  
  
“Who’s my sister?” Tanaka tested, watching Asahi intently.  
  
“Tanaka Saeko,” the ace replied easily. He waited for possibly-kid-Nishinoya to ask him a similar question, but the kid just looked at possibly-kid-Tanaka before whispering something in his ear.  
  
The buzz cut kid nodded. “Who’s Yuu’s grandpa?”  
  
Asahi thought for a moment and answered, “Nishinoya Mineo.”  
  
The boys seemed in awe, staring at each other and giving each other a thumbs up. A silent agreement that they could probably trust this random big wild-looking dude who knew their family members (don’t follow their examples, kiddos).  
  
“Sit on the bench first, okay?” Asahi told them once Daichi finally answered his call with a ‘hey Asahi, what’s up?’.  
  
The duo nodded and ran to the bench, sitting down and continuing to chatter with one another about something.  
  
“Daichi I need help,” the ace said, desperation laced in his voice.  
  
“What is it?” Daichi asked, concerned.  
  
“I can’t explain it, just come to The Park! And hurry!”  
  
“Okay, okay, calm down. I’ll bring Suga with me.”  
  
“Good, be quick!”  
  
Daichi hung up and Asahi watched as the two kids laughed at a joke Tanaka had just told. Asahi didn’t really know how to start talking to them. He was never good with kids, or he might be but his looks were unforgiving, always scaring them and making them cry. However, he knew that he should at least introduce himself to possibly-kid-Nishinoya and possibly-kid-Tanaka, because hell, Asahi would be terrified if a random guy came up to him and told him that he knew his family and just spitted out their names.  
  
“Uh, my name’s Asahi by the way,” the ace introduced himself, scratching the back of his neck. “And you guys?”  
  
“You already know our names though, Asahi-san,” possibly-kid-Tanaka said very matter-of-factly.  
  
“I mean, do you guys want me to call you something else?” Asahi asked.  
  
“You can call me Ryuu and Yuu Yuu, right?” the buzz cut kid replied, turning to the other kid for confirmation.  
  
Possibly-kid-Nishinoya nodded and looked down to watch his legs that were dangling down the bench. Possibly-kid-Tanaka faced Asahi again and smiled brightly with a missing upper tooth. Tanaka had told everyone that he once accidentally bit a spoon so hard and his wobbly upper tooth fell off when he was in kindergarten. What were the odds of a kid with the same name, family member, and trait at the same age as his friend? But Asahi wasn’t certain because, then again, how would they have turned into children?  
  
“Yuu is really shy,” possibly-kid-Tanaka explained. “Like a scaredy cat!”  
  
That definitely resembled what Nishinoya had told the team back in the Spring High Nationals. Plus, he had the same hair and was also wearing one of those shirts with sayings on the back of them. The similarities between them Asahi had obtained so far was too much to be a coincidence, so Asahi decided to just think of them as Nishinoya and Tanaka.  
  
“HEY!” the dual colored hair kid yelled, slapping the other boy’s head. “When I grow up I’ll be the bravest person there ever was!”  
  
_You will._  
  
“Not by being that short!” Tanaka retorted, laughing.  
  
“I said I’m growing taller!”  
  
“You won’t!”  
  
“I will!”  
  
Several minutes of arguing later, Daichi and Suga made an appearance, rushing towards the ace.  
  
“Asahi! What happened?” the setter asked, a concerned look on his face. “We came as fast as possible.”  
  
“This better not be one of your cowardly moments,” Daichi added, earning a punch to the shoulder from Suga.  
  
Asahi shook his head. “That’s really mean, Daichi, but not this time.”  
  
“Then what happened?” Suga repeated.  
  
“This happened,” Asahi said, gesturing to the two kids on the bench.  
  
The other two took a look at the kids and blinked for a few seconds before turning back to meet Asahi’s eyes.  
  
“We stopped our date for this,” the captain said coldly. “And you just showed us a few kids?”  
  
“Hey, stop it Daichi, let Asahi explain first,” Suga said. “Plus, we could still have a babysitting date.”  
  
“Who wants a babysitting date?!”  
  
“Me. You know I like kids.”  
  
Daichi let out a huff. “Fine. Explain, Asahi.”  
  
“Um, Yuu, Ryuu, come here,” the ace called to the kids.  
  
The two children looked up and hopped off the bench, rushing up next to Asahi.  
  
“What is it?” Tanaka asked, taking a look at the two other guys.  
  
Nishinoya simply observed them, standing slightly behind the buzz cut kid.  
  
“Is this a joke, Asahi?” Daichi asked angrily. He didn’t stop his date just for Asahi to prank him.  
  
“W-what do you mean?” the ace gulped.  
  
“You dressed up kids like Tanaka and Nishinoya to prank us!” the captain yelled. “And I was on a date with Suga!”  
  
“Hey calm down, Daichi! You’re scaring the kids,” Suga scolded.  
  
Just as the captain was about to say something else, a small voice spoke out.  
  
“B-but we are Nishinoya and Tanaka,” the dual haired kid said. Even though his voice came out as a stutter at first, it soon steadied. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu and he’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”  
  
“Yeah!” Tanaka chimed in happily, looking proud of his small friend. “And what’s a prank?”  
  
“Wow, Asahi, these kids are well trained,” Daichi muttered.  
  
“It’s not a prank! I was waiting for Nishinoya and Tanaka so we could hang out but all I found were these kids,” Asahi explained, frustrated. It was hard to believe, but why would the ace try to provoke Daichi, especially on his date?  
  
“Well, maybe they’re pranking you and these are actually their cousins.”  
  
“Why would they do that?”  
  
“Because it’s funny?”  
  
Asahi shook his head. “If that was true, they would have popped out of nowhere saying ‘YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!’ by now. They’re not that cruel.”  
  
“I don’t know if I believe you Asahi,” Suga admitted. “But maybe we could ask them something only the real Nishinoya and Tanaka know.”  
  
And with that, Suga kneeled down to look at Tanaka. “Hey, Tanaka right?”  
  
The buzz cut kid nodded. “But you can call me Ryuu!”  
  
“Okay Ryuu, how did you lose your tooth?”  
  
“Um, by biting a spoon,” he replied, clearly embarrassed.  
  
“Really? That’s so stupid,” Nishinoya giggled quietly, careful not to raise his volume around strangers.  
  
“They’re trying to confirm who we are, Yuu!” Tanaka shouted. “We have to tell them the truth!”  
  
The dual haired kid nodded, eyes sharp as he watched Suga turn to him to ask him a question .  
  
“So, what are you scared of?” the setter asked with a sweet smile.  
  
“He’s a complete scaredy cat!” Tanaka yelled, earning a light slap from Nishinoya.  
  
“I’m scared of riding a bike… and dogs… and bugs… and I think raw onions are really bad,” he mumbled, moving further behind Tanaka.  
  
Suga nodded and stood up. “Either Nishinoya and Tanaka planned this out since forever or this is really them. But how did they turn into kids?”  
  
“You believe him?” Daichi questioned, bewildered.  
  
“I guess, why would Asahi lie?” Suga shrugged. “And we’re busy in an hour, so might as well do a babysitting date.  
  
“But Asahi is third-wheeling though?”  
  
“The more the merrier!”  
  
Daichi sighed, “Whatever you say.”  
  
“Wait, you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?”  
  
The trio of third years looked down to see Tanaka watching them, and something seemed to snap inside of Daichi.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“Daichi! Don’t curse in front of the kids!” Suga scolded.  
  
The captain ignored him and rubbed his eyes and looked back down to Tanaka, and then to Nishinoya. “They look just like them.”  
  
“Because they are!” Asahi exclaimed, fluttering his hands towards the children. “Just look at them.”  
  
Daichi shook his head slowly, trying to comprehend. “This is impossible, how?”  
  
“That doesn’t matter, answer my question!” Tanaka yelled, before adding, “Please.”  
  
“No, we’re boyfriend and boyfriend,” Suga said with a small smile.  
  
“Oh, that’s cool!” the buzz cut kid gasped. “It’s like, extra manly then!”  
  
Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically after him, as if to say ‘YEAH!”.  
  
The setter chuckled and ruffled both of the boys’ hair and grabbed their hands, “Let’s go get some ice cream, okay?”  
  
The children looked at each other and grinned before cheering, but then paused for a moment.  
  
“Wait, what’s your name?” Tanaka asked.  
  
“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga,” the setter answered kindly. “And my boyfriend’s name is Sawamura Daichi.”  
  
“I want Gari Gari Kun, Suga-san,” Nishinoya said, opening up a bit to the guy. “Soda flavor.”  
  
_Typical Nishinoya_ , Suga thought, letting out a chortle, causing the dual haired kid to look up at him in confusion.  
  
“Well, let’s go get some then,” was all the gray haired boy said before practically dragging the two kids to a small convenience store next to the park.  
  
“So, should we tell the others?” Asahi asked.  
  
“Yeah, Suga and I have some business to do for around two to three hours after three,” Daichi responded. “Unless you want to take care of them yourself.”  
  
Asahi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, no. I’m not good with kids at all.”  
  
“Exactly. I’ll inform them in the group chat,” the captain said, already retrieving his phone from his pants' pocket.  
  
  
Volleyball Group Chat (FLY HIGHH)  
Daichi: Hey everyone, is anyone free today?  
Hinata: HI DAICHI-SAN!  
Hinata: me and bakayama are!  
Kiyoko: Hitoka and I are until five.  
Ennoshita: sorry, the benched second years are busy with tests.  
Yamaguchi: im free all day, same with tsukki  
Tsukishima: Yamaguchi, shut up  
Yamaguchi: sorry, tsukki!  
Daichi: Okay, don’t freak out but  
Daichi: I need you all to help us babysit  
Daichi: …um  
Kiyoko: who?  
Daichi: Asahi was right when he said it would be hard to explain.  
Daichi: Nishinoya and Tanaka  
Tsukishima: You want us to babysit them? What are they, little children?  
Daichi: Yes.  
Hinata: wat  
Yachi: wat  
Yamaguchi: wat  
Kageyama: lol roasted  
Tsukishima: wtf king?  
Daichi: No, I’m being literal  
Daichi: They’re literally little children  
Daichi: Wait  
Daichi: [image of Suga with Nishinoya and Tanaka]  
Hinata: omg tanaka-senpai with hair?!  
Kageyama: he always has hair dumbass  
Yachi: oh, a babysitting date?  
Yamaguchi: why are they children?  
Kiyoko: is this a prank  
Daichi: It’s not  
Tsukishima: are you sure?  
Tsukishima: i don’t want to lose my respect for you  
Daichi: I swear, it isn’t!  
Daichi: I can’t believe it myself but just look at their faces.  
Daichi: [image of Nishinoya eating Soda Gari Gari Kun]  
Daichi: [image of Tanaka showing a peace sign and holding a Melon Gari Gari Kun]  
Hinata: wait  
Hinata: if they r actually back to children now  
Hinata: does that mean that Noya-san always had the blond hair?  
Kageyama: …  
Yamaguchi: …  
Yachi: …  
Kiyoko: ...  
Daichi: …I don’t know, his whole hair was dark in his first year.  
Tsukishima: back to the point?  
Daichi: Oh, yeah.  
Daichi: Suga and I are busy from 3-6, so can someone help us babysit them until then?  
Kiyoko: I can from 4-5.  
Hinata: I want to help too!!  
Hinata: with kageyama!  
Daichi: only if yamaguchi goes too  
Yamaguchi: isnt asahi-san there too?  
Daichi: yes, but you’re more reliable than him  
Asahi: HEY  
Daichi: You’re lurking right now, Asahi?!  
Daichi: Don’t let Suga watch the kids alone!  
Hinata: @yamaguchi please???  
Yamaguchi: ok!  
Yamaguchi: I want to see extra small nishinoya-san and small tanaka-san  
Tsukishima: you know they’re gonna kill you for that right?  
Yamaguchi: not yet  
Yamaguchi: also ur coming with us  
Tsukishima: …  
Tsukishima: …  
Yamaguchi: you’ll regret it if u dont  
Tsukishima: …  
Tsukishima: fine  
Kageyama: why would he regret it?  
Daichi: so that’s that then! Come to the park at four @yachi @kiyoko  
Yachi: yes sir!  
Daichi: and the first years, come at five  
Hinata: okay!!  
Daichi: okay i have to look after the kids now, see you then!

  
  


Daichi slipped his phone back into his pocket only after looking at the time. It was 2:31 right now, thirty minutes since he and Suga arrived at the park. At the moment, Suga was busy spoiling the kids.  
  
“Suga-san, can I get a bouncy ball?” Tanaka asked excitedly, pulling Suga to the machine.  
  
“Can I have another Gari Gari Kun please?” Nishinoya basically pleaded, fully out of his shell by now (Suga _really_ is good with kids), holding Asahi’s hand in one hand and another gripping Suga’s shirt.  
  
“Yes, but be patient!” Suga replied to both of them, beaming. “I only have two hands.”  
  
_He really does love children,_ Daichi thought to himself.  
  
With that, Tanaka was holding a small rubber ball. He was holding it up and positioning it like he was about to throw it. Right at the glass window. Suga had gone to get something so Daichi took things into his own hands.  
  
“Ryuunosuke! NO!” the captain roared, causing the buzz cut kid to flinch and drop his ball.  
  
Nishinoya looked slightly shaken up but let go of Asahi’s hand and quickly bent down to pick the ball and pull Tanaka behind the ace.  
  
“What’s happening?” Suga asked, appearing from behind a shelf.  
  
“Daichi yelled at Tanaka,” Asahi supplied unhelpfully, and the setter looked at the mentioned boy.  
  
“No, I mean yes, but he was about to throw the ball into the window,” the captain sighed. “I’m not good at dealing with kids.”  
  
Suga, being the understanding guy he was, nodded and walked behind Asahi to where the children were.  
  
“Ryuu, don’t throw the ball indoors, okay?” Daichi heard Suga say gently. “Or at people.”  
  
“O-okay. But your boyfriend is scary,” Tanaka said shakily.  
  
“Only when he’s angry! Don’t worry, he isn’t anymore.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Of course! Let’s go outside so you guys can run around, okay?”  
  
The buzz cut boy let out a sound of agreement and presented himself from behind Asahi, holding the small ball, along with Nishinoya, who took hold of Asahi’s hand once more.  
  
Together, all of them left the convenient store, striding on the park trail. Tanaka had gotten over what had happened but was still distant, making Daichi feel a bit guilty, but Suga reassured him that there were no hard feelings.  
  
“Asahi-san! Let us ride on your shoulders!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “I want to see like really tall people!”  
  
“I can only hold one person though,” Asahi said apologetically, patting Tanaka’s small head.  
  
“Then I can just ride on Daichi-san! Even if he isn’t that tall,” the buzz cut kid said vehemently.  
  
Tanaka definitely hit a nerve with that height comment, but Daichi felt his heart feel lighter, heartened that the kid actually trusted him.  
  
“Okay then! Asahi-san, let me on!” the dual hair kid demanded. The ace simply nodded and lowered himself, Nishinoya throwing himself onto his shoulders.  
  
Before Tanaka could utter anything, Daichi hoisted him up and let him sit in his strong arms.  
  
“Huh? But I want to sit like Yuu!” the buzz cut kid whined, Daichi wincing at the loudness.  
  
“This is more comfortable though, right?” Suga said persuasively. “Plus, it’s safer so he can run with you!”  
  
Tanaka thought for a moment and nodded. “Yeah! Please run, Daichi-san!”  
  
Daichi groaned and glared at Suga, who smirked at him mischievously, before running towards the pigeons, making them fly away.  
  
“Woah, pigeon party!” Tanaka laughed, eyes sparkling.  
  
Asahi, who was sauntering towards them, let out a hearty chuckle. Suga was right next to him, giggling into his fist. Nishinoya wanted to join the fun, patting the ace’s cheek to let him down before rushing to Tanaka.  
  
“Pigeons are really scary, but you scared them all away!” the dual haired kid exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
_He wasn’t kidding when he said he was afraid of everything before_ , Daichi thought, smiling.  
  
“No, you’re just a scaredy cat Yuu!” Tanaka corrected. Nishinoya couldn’t abuse him since he was so far up the ground, so he just resolved to growling.  
  
“Am not- wah, an angel!” the dual haired boy gasped, staring at the dark haired girl with rectangular glasses who tapped his shoulder in awe.  
  
“What angel!” Tanaka asked, jumping out of Daichi’s hold, scaring the captain.  
  
“Ryuu! You could have broken your legs!” he scolded, but was, of course, ignored. Kiyoko had stolen all the attention from the other three boys.  
  
“Wow, I thought angels lived in the sky!” Tanaka said, eyes widening.  
  
“Even as kids they still love Kiyoko, huh?” Suga chuckled, Asahi laughing in agreement.  
  
Nishinoya had reverted back into his shy self, quiet and fearful, yet still admiring the girl’s beauty.  
  
Yachi revealed herself a second later, saying that she dropped her coins while she was walking. Then she looked at the two children, and even after seeing the pictures that were sent to the group chat, she couldn’t believe her eyes.  
  
“A-are they really Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san?” she asked anxiously.  
  
“We guess so,” Asahi said. “Don’t worry, Yacchan. Surprisingly, they’re not bad kids.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“I really don’t know. I just found them like this.”  
  
Yachi stared at the two children again. Kiyoko was already introducing herself to the kids, and Tanaka kept repeating her name over and over before being told to stop by Daichi. Nishinoya, on the other hand, stood next to Suga, pressing himself against the setter’s back but still peeking out to look.  
  
“But Nishinoya-san looks so shy,” Yachi said hesitantly.  
  
“Nishinoya said he was a scaredy cat when he was a kid,” Asahi explained. “Shocking, isn’t it?”  
  
Yachi nodded. “I expected him to be more… rowdy?”  
  
“Yeah, me too. But this is him now I guess.”  
  
Yachi headed to Nishinoya, slowly and carefully as if approaching a bird that could fly away anytime.  
  
“Hi, I’m Yachi Hitoka,” she said benignly, trying to brush off her nervousness for a kid that was just as scared. “What’s your name?”  
  
Nishinoya muttered something, barely audible that only Suga caught it.  
  
“He said to call him Yuu,” the setter said.  
  
“Yuu-chan,” Yachi tried. “Don’t worry, I’m nervous too.”  
  
She held out her hand to the dual haired kid, who just froze, hands gripping tighter at the hem of Suga’s shirt.  
  
The fact that Nishinoya used to be this shy shocked Yachi, but it made her hopeful. If her valiant senior was able to be this scared or nervous, yet managed to overcome it for the majority of his life, or at least not show it, she believed she could do it too, and that she could be brave for them both.  
  
“C’mon Yuu,” Suga said gently. “You’ll have to stay with Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san for a bit because I’m busy, but don’t worry! Asahi-san will be here too.”  
  
That seemed to console the kid a bit, letting go of his hold on Suga’s now-crumpled shirt and warily walking from behind him. He then placed his hands in Yachi’s palm, who gladly accepted it.  
  
“You want to talk to the angel right?” she asked the kid, flashing him a light smile. “Let’s go to her then!”  
  
Nishinoya’s eyes obviously brightened, trailing beside the girl as she walked quickly to Kiyoko.  
  
Suga smiled at the sight, proud of Yachi overcoming her anxiety, even if it was for just a small amount of time. He then followed them to the rest of the group.  
  
“We have to go now,” Daichi announced. “We’ll be coming back soon.”  
  
“Aww, I want to play with you longer,” Tanaka pouted, before grinning at Kiyoko. “At least Kiyoko-san is here!”  
  
Kiyoko giggled and ruffled his almost-nonexistent hair. Suddenly, a hand clasped onto her left hand. The bespectacled girl looked up and saw Yachi with a smile plastered onto her face.  
  
“Let’s have a babysitting park date too, Shimizu-senpai!”  
  
Kiyoko blushed and nodded. “Okay, but what about Asahi?”  
  
Yachi blinked for a second and turned to Asahi before snapping her head back to Kiyoko.  
  
“He can third-wheel!” she said with confidence, the ace yelling back a ‘HEY!’.  
  
Kiyoko laughed and tightened her grip on Yachi’s and took a hold of Tanaka’s hand in her right once she noticed that the blond’s hand was occupied with Nishinoya’s hand.  
  
“You can have an angel as your girlfriend?!” Tanaka asked with wide eyes.  
  
“Yes, you can,” Yachi replied with pride.  
  
“Yuu, do you hear that?!”  
  
The dual haired kid moved forward a bit to look at Tanaka. “Yeah!”  
  
“I’ll get an angel girlfriend when I grow up!” the buzz cut boy yelled.  
  
“Me too, but I’ll get one first!” Nishinoya said.  
  
“No, I will!”  
  
“No, I will!”  
  
“What if you get them both at the same time?” Asahi, who was trailing beside them, said to break up the argument.  
  
“That would be pretty cool,” Tanaka conceded. “Let’s have angel girlfriends at the same time, bro!”  
  
“Bro?” Nishinoya tested before replying, “Yeah! Let’s have angel girlfriends at the same time.”  
  
The girls chuckled at the kid’s shenanigans, and time seemed to pass in a zip as they walked around the park. They soon met with the first years, who were waiting at the same bench where Asahi had first found the children.  
  
“Hey, Yachi-san! Shimizu-senpai! Asahi-san!” came a yell from Hinata, who zoomed past the other first years.  
  
“Hi,” Asahi greeted, leading the way as the girls had slowed down their pace, wanting to spend a little more time with the kids.  
  
“Are they really mini Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes widening slightly at the sight of them.  
  
“I told you, it’s probably a prank,” Tsukishima said. “I don’t know why Daichi-san would go along with this though.”  
  
“Because it’s not one,” Kiyoko said as she picked Tanaka up and held him in front of the blond boy.  
  
“Maybe it’s Tanaka-san’s cousin,” Tsukishima said. “His sister and him look alike after all.”  
  
“Why does this guy look so snobby?” Tanaka asked, giving him a stink eye. The rest of the group laughed and Kiyoko placed the kid down.  
  
“If he is, he acts just like Tanaka-san,” Yamaguchi said, giggling.  
  
Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, but he seemed amused. “What about Nishinoya-san?”  
  
“Ah, here!” Yachi sidestepped to reveal the small kid behind her before looping his hands around his shoulders and pushing a bit. “He’s really shy though.”  
  
“Nishinoya-san really is shy as a kid?” Kageyama asked, curiosity glazing over his face.  
  
“Yeah, he’s a scaredy cat!” Tanaka said once again, laughing. The aforementioned kid glared daggers at him but didn’t move.  
  
“Don’t worry everyone!” Hinata cried, reaching into his bag. “I have a volleyball!”  
  
“How is that going to help,” Tsukishima retorted.  
  
“He really likes volleyball, that's why,” Hinata said. “I found an outdoor volleyball court close by, so we can play there!”  
  
“Well, we have to go now,” Kiyoko declared, giving Tanaka to Tsukishima. “Take good care of them, especially you Asahi.”  
  
“Yeah, see you guys on Monday!” Yachi yelled, handing Nishinoya over to the ace. “Bye, Yuu-chan!”  
  
The dual hair boy nodded and waved. “Bye, Yachi-san.”  
  
“What about me?” Tanaka asked, hurt.  
  
“Eep! I was just about to say bye to you,” the blond girl said remorsefully. “Sorry, Ryuu-chan. Good bye!”  
  
The buzz cut kid brought it and smiled before waving along with Nishinoya, the two girls waving back as they left.  
  
“So, who wants to take care of who?” Hinata asked.  
  
“We take care of them both together, idiot,” Tsukishima replied.  
  
The orange haired boy grumbled something under his breath but nodded.  
  
“I need to use the bathroom,” Asahi said, nudging Nishinoya to choose someone to go to. “Do you guys mind?”  
  
“No problem at all, Asahi-san,” Yamaguchi nodded. “Daichi-san entrusted me to take care of them anyways.”  
  
“Thanks, Yamaguchi,” the ace said with a smile before kneeling down to the dual haired kid. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?”  
  
Nishinoya looked worried but hesitantly walked towards Yamaguchi, who took his hand. Asahi then stood up and made his way to find a bathroom.  
  
“Hey kids,” Hinata called, making the two children stare at him. “Call me senpai!”  
  
“You aren’t their senpais dum-” Kageyama said before being cut off by the orange haired boy.  
  
“No cursing in front of the children,” he barked.  
  
“They’re just smaller dum-”  
  
This time, Kageyama was shut up by a small peck on the lips from Hinata. The former blushed and was all flustered, but shut up nevertheless.  
  
“Eww, kissing,” Tanaka said, making a gagging noise.  
  
Nishinoya laughed and before he could imitate the other kid was swiped off his feet and into Yamaguchi’s arms.  
  
“Look at how small they are,” the pinch server giggled to Tsukishima. “Nishinoya-san was already small before too… wait, will they remember this when they turn back?”  
  
“Do you actually believe them?” Tsukishima asked, but just sighed. “But you should hope not.”  
  
“Stop talking and let’s go!” Hinata yelled before running to the direction park’s exit.  
  
The four of them made their way out of the park and entered the outdoor volleyball court.  
  
“Okay kids! Do you want to spike, toss, or receive?” the orange haired boy asked.  
  
“Do you really think they know what you mean,” the blond of the group snickered.  
  
“Shut up, Tsukishima!”  
  
“I think spike sounds cool!” Tanaka yelled, and Yamaguchi led him to the court with a volleyball in hand.  
  
Kageyama decided he wanted to be useful too, so he turned to Nishinoya and attempted a smile. “Which one do you want to do.”  
  
The reaction wasn’t good.  
  
“Did you really just make Nishinoya-san cry?” Hinata doubled up in laughter. “That’s like, a new achievement!”  
  
“Hey, stop dumbass and help me make him stop!” Kageyama said desperately, not sure if he should rub the kid’s back or stay away from him. He wasn’t even good with normal emotions.  
  
When it finally hit Hinata that Nishinoya was crying crying, he started panicking.  
  
“Y-yamaguchi! What do we do?” he asked, pacing around the dual haired kid when he realized he also had a younger sister, so he decided to use the method he always used to cheer Natsu up.  
  
“BOO!” the orange haired boy said.  
  
Unfortunately, Natsu was always a brave kid, so when she was shocked, she would forget all about what she was crying about and laugh at her brother’s face, and that wasn’t the case with Nishinoya. The dual-haired kid just cried even more once he came down from the shock.  
  
Yamaguchi, on the other hand, stood there frozen, not knowing what to do while Tanaka was poking at him while pointing at his friend.  
  
“You shouldn’t scare peasants, king,” Tsukishima mumbled and bent down to lift up Nishinoya, bouncing him up and down.  
  
The dual haired boy calmed down a bit, tears having stopped flowing but still hiccupping.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” the blond whispered. “That guy isn’t as scary as you think, he just looks like that.”  
  
Normally Kageyama would defend himself, but right now he was in astonishment because _Tsukishima liked kids?!_  
  
The other two also marvelled at Tsukishima’s talent(?) with kids, watching in amazement as Nishinoya stopped crying.  
  
“Yamaguchi, I thought you’d be the one to calm the kids down in the relationship,” Hinata gaped.  
  
“I always knew he liked kids, but not that he was good at taking care of them,” the pinch server agreed. “I guess when we have kids, I don’t have to worry.”  
  
They both laughed when a voice appeared.  
  
“Did I miss anything,” Asahi asked, Daichi and Suga in tow.  
  
“I thought you’d be busy until six,” Yamaguchi said to the couple behind the ace, his phone only reading 5:30.  
  
“We were, but not anymore,” was all Daichi said, not elaborating any further.  
  
“And we worried about the kids too,” Suga added.  
  
“What took you so long, Asahi-san?” Tanaka asked, dashing to the ace. “Did you know Yuu was crying but the snobby guy made him stop!”  
  
“Tsukishima?” Daichi said in amazement. “I’m proud of you.”  
  
“I just made him stop crying,” the blond said flatly, although his face said otherwise, blushing.  
  
“Tsukki-san is really cool!” Nishinoya said with a cheerful expression. He then tried to wiggle out of the blond’s arms.  
  
“Hey don’t do that,” Tsukishima rebuked as he let the dual haired kid down. “I’m tall.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re taller than everyone!” the kid agreed. “But I want to go to Tanaka.”  
  
“If you break a leg you can’t walk to him,” the blond pointed out.  
  
“I won’t break it,” Nishinoya assured. “I jumped down from a window before! Upstairs!”  
  
“What?! So you’re scared of everything but that?!”  
  
“I’m not scared of everything!”  
  
“No wonder Nishinoya jumps on everyone,” Suga said, shaking his head.  
  
“Can we go back to the park?” Tanaka asked, both he and Nishinoya doing puppy eyes.  
  
Suga scanned everyone’s face and nodded, letting the two lead the way.  
  
“But volleyball...” Hinata pouted but followed the rest of the team anyways, holding Kageyama’s hand. “Toss to me later.”  
  
“I will, dumbass,” the dark haired boy muttered.  
  
“Tsukki, I’m counting on you in the future when we have kids,” Yamaguchi said, nudging the blond, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Daichi, doesn’t this feel like a real family,” Suga laughed, looking at everyone with affection in his eyes.  
  
“We are a family, Suga,” Daichi rectified. He was right, after all.  
  
By the time they reached the bench, everyone was acting all lovey dovey or just plain wholesome when Asahi shrieked, “Where are the kids?!”  
  
All of them waited for someone to say ‘here’ or ‘they’re right next to you’ but it never came.  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Daichi said, groaning. “They were right here just a second ago!”  
  
“Everyone, split out and find them!” Suga yelled. “If you find them, text the group chat!”  
  
One by one, everyone spreaded out across the park, looking at every crook and corner. Asahi was making his way through the park beside the pond, yelling out the two kid’s names when a running Tanaka hit him.  
  
“Asahi-san! Yuu fell into the water,” the buzz cut kid shouted urgently. “Follow me!”  
  
The two of them ran as fast as they could, Asahi going after Tanaka. Squinting, the ace saw the Nishinoya splashing in the water, limbs spluttering, trying to keep afloat. How was he so far away from shore, Asahi didn’t know. All he knew was that he had already thrown his phone into the grass and leaped into the water, swimming hastily towards the small kid.  
  
“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya said, extending his arm out to the ace.  
  
Once Asahi finally reached him, he scooped him into a tight embrace when the kid started to grow… into his original size.  
  
“My hero~” a voice that had practically ingrained itself into the ace’s brain, purred.  
  
“Yuu! I mean, Nishinoya, are you alright?” Asahi asked, flustered while keeping them both above the water.  
  
“We’ve been dating for a while now, Asahi-san! You can call me Yuu!” Nishinoya laughed. “And other than almost drowning, I’m fine!”  
  
The ace smiled, both in relief and joy, before pressing his lips onto the other boy’s into a chaste kiss.  
  
“Okay, I’m swimming back now,” the dual haired boy said as he pulled out of the kiss, pushing Asahi away so he could kick his legs.  
  
As soon as they were close to shore, an original sized Tanaka waved to both of them.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind me using your phone to contact everyone else, Asahi-san,” Tanaka said immediately when they hit the shore, clutching the phone in the air.  
  
“We had to do that once we found you guys anyway,” Asahi replied, wrenching his shirt.  
  
“Asahi! Tanaka! Nishinoya!” Suga called with his boyfriend behind him, slowing down as he got closer.  
  
“Hey Suga-san! Daichi-san!” the dual haired boy yelled.  
  
“Why are you guys all wet?” Daichi questioned. “Did you fall into the water or something?”  
  
“Yeah, Yuu was about to drown,” Asahi sighed.  
  
“It’s not my fault I couldn’t swim when I was a kid,” Nishinoya said with a huff.  
  
“Did Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san finally finish up the prank?” Tsukishima, who just arrived along with the other first years, asked. “Or are they still not owning up to it?”  
  
“We were literally children Tsukishima!” Tanaka replied. “Why would Noya jump into the water without spare clothes and why would I use Asahi-san’s phone to text you guys?!”  
  
“Because you’re dedicated?”  
  
“And where did the kids go?”  
  
“How would I know?”  
  
“You were so much nicer when I was a kid, Tsukki,” Nishinoya said.  
  
“Don’t call me Tsukki,” the blond answered.  
  
“But you let me when I was a kid!” the dual haired boy exclaimed.  
  
Tsukishima gave up. “Fine, I believe you, happy?”  
  
“Yup,” Nishinoya smiled and turned to Tanaka. “Hey guess what Ryuu, I got the ball!”  
  
“AYE! I thought you’d leave it in the water,” the buzz cut boy laughed, catching it when the other boy threw it at him.  
  
“You jumped into the water as a five year old just for that?!” Suga yelled. “What kind of logic is that?!”  
  
“Kid logic, Suga-san,” Nishinoya simply said with a shrug.  
  
“Don’t do that next time,” Daichi reproached. “We were all worried.”  
  
“I was a _kid_ Daichi-san!”  
  
“Nishinoya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai! How does it feel to be a kid?” Hinata interrogated, eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
“It was great, I got to hold Kiyoko-san’s hand,” Tanaka said dreamily.  
  
“Yeah! And I got to eat Gari Gari Kun, thanks Suga-san,” Nishinoya said, giving the alluded boy a thumbs up. “It was kinda scary though, but it wasn’t _that_ bad.”  
  
“You were scared of my face, Nishinoya-san,” Kageyama said bluntly.  
  
“Your face is scary, Bakayama!” Hinata retaliated.  
  
“It’s not!”  
  
“You made Nishinoya-san cry!”  
  
“You made him cry harder!”  
  
“Hinata, Kageyama, you both made him cry,” Yamaguchi concluded. The freak duo pursed their lips and nodded.  
  
“Oh yeah, Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya chirped. “I do remember what you said!”  
  
“Wait what.” The pinch server stepped back and before he could dodge, Nishinoya had already jumped onto him, causing him to lean on a big rock.  
  
“How did you guys turn into kids anyways?” Daichi asked.  
  
“Oh we touched a rock. It was really cool,” Tanaka explained.  
  
“Yeah, it looks just like this one,” Nishinoya informed, currently touching an index finger to rock that Yamaguchi was leaning on.  
  
“It’s really pretty,” Suga noted, patting it. “And it’s kinda soft?”  
  
“Woah really?” Hinata gasped before leaping onto it, Kageyama following suit.  
  
“Wait a minute,” Daichi said as the realization dawned on him. “No no, get away from that rock!”  
  
“What, why?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Tsukishima muttered.  
  
“Not again,” Asahi groaned.  
  
Everyone who had been touching the rock was now a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I forgot Natsu halfway lol  
>   
> the end!


End file.
